Trials, Hardships, Love
by Keira Akan
Summary: four years after amy left sonic team strange things begin to happen will the team get to the bottom of it or will the unthinkable happen... i don,t own sonic and co just my characters and maybe the plot
1. Chapter 1

I'm a princess well by blood…my parents are dead, my eldest sister is ruling the kingdom, Emily's off training, and then there is dads kingdom the long gone roam I never told anyone this not sonic or even cream I haven't seen them in years four years to be exact. I guess I should tell you who I am my name is Amy rose. I would tell you more but I have to serve my aunt tea otherwise she gets upset and that's scarier the sonic on a sugar high…"Amy where are you" Carala yelled "coming" I yelled grabbing the tea tray and heading done the hall "about time" she muttered as I turned to set the tray down before walking out the door. Once I was out of her sight I took of down the hall to my room. My room is very simple by choice. I have a plain white desk and a gray chair and a plain white bed…and then there's my radio tails gave me for my birthday a year before I left. I turned the radio on and sat on my bed writing some music not really paying the radio any attention until "in other news the sonic team is moving their location to the emerald coast in pursuit of dr. eggman" I stopped writing sonic and the others here no, no, no I was so absorbed in my problem I didn't notice keira walk in. a word on keira she is a red hedgehog with dark forest green eyes poor girl having carala for a mom. "What's wrong Amy" she asked "sonic and the others are coming here" I moaned collapsing on the bed "aren't you being a little over dramatic" she asked "no I'm not sonic is going to get in my way for sure and once eggman knows I'm here he'll try and capture me again like before…" I trailed off " so ignore him silly" she giggled " I guess I could try that" I gave a weak smile.

With sonic

Tails looked at sonic and shook his head 'he really needs to get over Amy already she's gone.'

Flashback

"Guys, guys" cream ran in her cheeks wet with tears "what's wrong cream" tails asked concerned "Amy's left" she sobbed and handed him a letter

_Dear friends_

_By the time you read this I will be long gone. Don't bother trying to find me you won't. Thank you for being such great friends. Please don't cry over my leaving I don't deserve it I really don't after all the trouble I caused…just don't let egghead get you guys_

_Your friend?_

_Amy rose_


	2. meeting

Sorry for the wait I couldn't get to a computer and I really didn't think any one would like it. So thank you loves-sonamy for reviewing and motivating me to write this chapter. In other news in answer to peoples questions about the question mark after the word friend in Amy's goodbye letter she is questioning if she deserves to be called their friend so yeah poor Amy. Also I want to point out that keira is me as my pen name says…and I'm rambling sorry any on with the story… oops almost forgot conseul do the disclaimer

**Conseul: why me?**

**Me: because you're my character that's why.**

**Conseul: fine Keira Akan does not own sonic and co she owns me and certain other fan characters.**

**Me: thank you**

With shadow

"Hey that is not fair" selena complained panting slightly from the race. "It is so fair" shadow argued with the blue hedgehog "how so?" she asked "practice my dear in case you every run into metal" shadow said "if I ever run into this metal I will shoot an arrow through him" she huffed "oh please do" a voice said "faker" shadow grumbled as a blue hedgehog with slicked back quills jumped from a tree he had a guitar shaped medallion around his neck "good to see you to shadow" he laughed "selena this is sonic" shadow growled "nice to meet you sweetheart " sonic gave a mock bow before extending his hand toward her. Selena shook his hand before flipping him over onto his back "call me sweetheart again and I send chaos on you got it" she growled. "got it" sonic grumbled climbing to his feet "and also I doubt you could send chaos on me" sonic smiled at her. Selena's eyes glowed a light blue before a water creature appeared behind her sonic went pale "oh this is going to be good" shadow said to himself watching chaos chase sonic around.

With keira 

Keira glanced at Helios 'oh he's cute but he won't feel the same way' she thought dully drifting her attention back to handbook her father was making her learn as part of her training they were at the park waiting for selena and shadow to meet them here before going to the diner like they did every Wednesday at noon for lunch "my sister is late which is unusual for her" Helios spoke slowly as is he was unused to the language. "I'm sure she's fine Helios calm down" Amy said looking up from one of her songs she was writing suddenly a blue flash of light erupted from a red crystal around Helios neck. They all watched the scene in the light. Sonic was running in circles as chaos chased him. The light died down "and there's your answer as to why she's late" Amy chirped. "Still it is not like her to use chaos to do that but you are right rosey I should not worry" Helios said going back to his drawing.

All right second chapter done now to think of what to do for the third but that's a story for another day I think. Also before any of you ask no selena and sonic aren't going to get together sonic was just teasing her because she was with shadow his rival. So yeah just hold out a few days and I'll try to have the next chapter up by the end of next week. Feel free to give suggestions for like romance scenes and I'll see what I can do.

**?: Miss Akan what do I do if someone from mars is here**

**Me: oh that's robin she said she was coming so just help her settle down gold okay?**

**Gold: okay (walks out)**

**Me: review please helps the motivation and all that. bye.**


	3. all wet

**sorry for the wait but no one reviewed :(. so i will make a short chapter to revive the story then you better review.**

cream looked out of the window sadly still missing her old friend she saw sonic run by. she ran to the door and opened it for him and was shocked to see him soaking wet. "sonic what happened" the young rabbit asked the poor hedgehog. "shadow whats happened and some odd girl that summoned chaos" he shook his head in an attempt to rid it of the water. so thats what happened to him but that girl is going to be a problem she just knew it.

**i know is short but it is a quick chaper and i need 10 reviews unless you like waiting 4 months i know i don't. so review and you can learn more about selena and her powers over chaos. sounds fun right so review please**


End file.
